Lovers of Lost Dimensions
by TrueLudoKressh
Summary: (The story narrates the last scene from the OVA and picks up from here.) - Kurisu knows that something is wrong with the dreams she's been having. One in particular is tormenting her. Can Okabe help her find the solace she seeks? Okabe x Kurisu.


It was getting pretty late, even though the night had still not casted her dark veil upon the Californian desert. The last rays of the setting sun, plunging in the horizon, coloured the sky with a tint of crimson. The wind howling from time to time was the only sound breaking the silence that had taken his reign, but one could argue that it was part of that silence altogether. The place was surreal, yet here they were, in the middle of nowhere, so far from their home yet – strangely – so close; lost in a way but found in another. Okabe Rintarou – Okarin – stood there, sitting on the trunks of a car that could hardly go unnoticed and, at his side, was the woman he cared the most for. Makise Kurisu, beautiful as she ever was, her flamboyant red hair loosened in a delicate manner with each breeze, her face still illuminated by the same swiftness of mind everyone knew her for. Okabe, however, couldn't help but notice that her eyes of deep azure betrayed a certain feeling of confusion growing inside her. He was about to ask what disturbed her so much when she finally decided to speak.

"Okabe… All these dreams, all these…memories I have in my head, are they…are they real?" Her voice broke on the last word. Okarin knew from the first time he had set his eyes on her in this world line that she was fighting a battle in her thoughts, so he had anticipated the question, but to hear her now still hit hard. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek in remembrance. He was the only one who owned a Reading Steiner powerful enough to remember everything, thus for him there was no doubt, his feelings towards Kurisu were adamant, timeless; whichever world line he found himself in, he loved her. But for her, things were quite different. She only had faint memories that she felt didn't belong to her, scraps of previous world lines that she couldn't fully understand. And it was driving her mad. She was walking on a thread which was crumbling with each passing moment, and below her was the abyss of insanity. She had to find the truth in these fragments to end her torment.

Okabe wiped his fears away and got up on his legs, then took a few steps and tilted his head backward, letting the wind caress his face. He turned to Kurisu, his gaze locking into hers, his eyes glowing with a renewed determination. "It's real", he finally said, "In another world line, I told you I loved you." The avowal was sudden, unexpected, almost too much for the young scientist, whose eyes widened in bewilderment. _Was it really unexpected, though? _She had seen how Okabe behaved when she was around, and if she was to believe that her dreams were true, then it was clear that there was something between them other that friendship. A stronger bond, unbreakable. _But what were his feelings now? Was she different from the Kurisu he confessed his love to? Was she different from the Kurisu that answered to that confession with a passionate kiss? These feelings, did they belong to her? Or was she nothing more than a sham? _All those interrogations were flying in her head, causing her to break down in tears, overwhelmed by the anguish.

"No, rather, _I love you_, Kurisu." As if he knew everything that was going on in her mind, everything that haunted her, he had answered to all her woes in an instant. As if the painful thoughts that clouded her soul were suddenly swept away by the brightest light. She started to accept these twisted memories as the truth, and her heart felt lighter.

"And you? What do you feel?", he asked. "Right here, right now, what do you feel for me?"

"Eh?!" She was quite embarrassed, her cheeks turning pinker than before. She remained silent for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "It's… It's not fair.", she said eventually, looking at the ground, avoiding eye contact. "Our time spent together… Even though it may all be real, it feels like I still can't accept it as my own, I…", she couldn't finish, as every word she spoke felt like a thorn thrusted in her body, and the tears she had tried to seal away were returning.

"I have the Reading Steiner ability.", Okabe promptly said, placing a gentle hand under her chin to raise her head. Kurisu sobbing halted as she looked up, quite puzzled by what he just said. "I have memories from every world line. That's precisely why I know. The time we shared over these three weeks… No, it was much, much longer than that. All that time I spent with you is why I know. No matter when or where I was, or what world line I was on, I was always in love with you." She was blushing even more now. He had already told her about the world lines and how he was able to retain his memories, yet he had always been a bit secretive when it came to his relationship with her. And she never dared to ask, because she knew just by looking at him that he had went through so much. Whatever happened in these world lines seemed to have taken a terrible toll on him. But now… he was opening his heart. "So, I'll ask you again. At this exact moment, what do you feel?" She gulped. It was a difficult task to dismiss all of her doubts – hell, the whole story was hardly believable – but she couldn't deny her feelings, _she didn't want to_. Later she would try to find the sense of it all, but right now, she accepted it wholeheartedly. Kurisu stood up from the trunk of her car to face Okabe. She could feel the surge of heat within her body, and her breath became faster. "You really wish to know?" she asked, almost rhetorically, as she certainly knew the answer. Okarin nodded in response, his heart was beating like a war drum and his pupils were dilated in anticipation. He heard one last gust of wind whistling in his ears before she spoke again.

"Then, close your eyes."

At this very instant, time ceased to have any hold on them. They were inside a cocoon out of all limits, transcending time and space. Everything else around them became blurry. Nothing else mattered, only this moment. Kurisu grabbed the collar of his lab coat, to pull him towards her, to start closing the gap between them. Then, she got on the tip of her toes to reduce the space again. And soon that space was no more. Her lips against his. Like two souls that were separated by the cruel flow of time and who, by defeating time itself, were together once more. Okabe placed his arms behind her back and pushed her softly into his embrace. Her lips were still as warm as ever, and they still had that pleasing taste of lemon to them, Okabe thought to himself, remembering their first kiss, which he believed would also be the last back then. Things were different now. He was holding her, without any worry for the future, and he hoped that this pure moment, the purest one of all his life, could last forever. They remained in each other arms, neither wanting to break the hug. How many seconds, minutes, maybe hours had passed they didn't know – they didn't care.

It's only when they heard the sound of a vehicle in the distance that they came back to reality. After all, they were still marooned in the middle of the desert. They smiled at each other and began to laugh as they remembered the critical situation they were in to begin with. But salvation was approaching, and they would soon be able to return to the city.

It was midnight when they arrived at Kurisu's place. Okabe told her that he planned to go back to the motel where his friend slept, not wanting to invade Kurisu's privacy, to which she answered, in her usual demeanour : "It's not like I want you to stay tonight or anything, but the motel is quite far from here, it could be dangerous and…" Okabe chuckled, knowing exactly what she meant. "Alright, assistant, lead the way then!" Kurisu threw a punch in his shoulder that nearly destabilized him. "I am NOT your assistant!", she replied, blushing. The young chestnut-haired scientist was obviously embarrassed by the whole situation, but then so was Okabe. He let out his typical Hououin Kyoma laugh, and they continued their habitual back and forth as they entered the sky-scrapper.

They finally entered her suite, which was located fairly high in the building. Exhausted, Kurisu was longing for her bed's embrace, but first she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, leaving Okabe alone in the chamber. He was in Kurisu's room, and it made him feel… _tiny_. He took off his lab coat and went by the large window, to admire the gorgeous view it offered. The city lights made for a fine spectacle at this height. He heard the water in the bathroom starting to pour, and his cheeks took on a scarlet hue. He couldn't help it. Images of Kurisu under the shower started to flash in his head, her naked, slender body, the drops of water rolling on it and – _wait, stop thinking about that you idiot, you're not here for that! _Okabe hid his face into his hands, shameful. Soon after, the door of the bathroom opened and Kurisu, now wearing her sleepwear, got out. She saw him in front of the window, his visage buried in the palm of his hands. "Is everything okay?" she asked. Startled, Okabe turned to face her, trying to find his words. "Y-Yes! It's nothing, don't worry about it! I'm just tired is all." She gazed at him with a puzzled look for a few seconds, then smiled. "Alright, if you say so. The bathroom is free if you want. Don't expect me to be awake when you're done, though, I'm completely worn out too." Okarin entered the bathroom and was overwhelmed by how wonderful it smelled. That, in addition to the fact that he was about to take a shower just after Kurisu, made Okabe feel a bit aroused. The mad scientist managed to finish his shower, having tried his best to suppress any displaced thoughts. _What the hell is going on? I'm not Daru! Why I am imagining things like this? _Okabe proceeded to calm himself. _Inhale by the nose, exhale by the mouth_, he thought. _Everything's going to be alright_. He exited the bathroom, thinking he would find Kurisu asleep, but she was still very wide awake, her legs under the sheets and a book in her hands. "Can't find sleep?", he asked. Kurisu looked up and let out a small gasping sound. "Cover yourself you idiot!" she shouted, hoping afterwards that her neighbours didn't hear that. Okabe then realized: while he had put his pants back on, he forgot the top. A bad habit of his. How could he be so full of stupidity was beyond him. He quickly executed the order as if he feared for his life and got on his knees for a full-fledged apology. "I swear, Okabe, why would do this?" she asked in a voice that was half-mad, half-embarrassed. That sneak peek had startled her for sure, but it had not displeased her… on the contrary even. She just didn't want to let it show too much, for now.

"So, uhm… Where would you have me sleep?" Okabe was perfectly okay with sleeping on the floor. _No way she would actually let me_ – Kurisu looked away and tapped the bed on her right side. Okabe's eyes widened. "W-What?! I mean… Are you sure? It's your bed and all so…", he managed to say, his voice trembling. Kurisu raised a finger: "One condition, don't get too close, or else…" There was a seriousness in her gaze that terrified Okabe, and he started to laugh nervously. That, at least, was a clear warning, and he surely didn't want to double-cross her, so he did as she told her and entered the sheets at the far edge of the bed in the most cautious way. He put his hands at the back of his head and let it all rest on the pillow. Okabe remained quiet for a few minutes, gazing at the ceiling as if he were recollecting his thoughts. "It was a good day", he finally said. "It sure was", she replied, closing her book and tucking it in her nightstand. She slid in the sheets and prepared to enter a deep slumber, but she felt as if something was amiss. She looked at Okabe, who had turned himself so as to not face her, probably to make the situation as convenient as he could for her. A broad smile illuminated her face. "Okabe…" What was happening in her head at that moment she didn't know, but she moved towards him, placing a warm hand in his back. Okabe turned again, this time in her direction, not knowing what to expect. "H-Hold me." It took some time for Okabe to process what he just heard. _That was so akward, Kurisu! What are you doing?! You can't change your mind like that! What will he think of you now?... _"W-W-Wait! Are you sure? I mean, uhm… Okay, but… Well…", he muttered, not really knowing what to do after this unexpected turn of events. He wrapped his left arm around her body as she laid her head near his shoulder, finding a perfect spot to rest. Kurisu could hear Okabe's heart pounding rapidly under his chest – a normal reaction, she reckoned, but a sweet one, nonetheless. She felt the warmth of his body welcoming, she felt… _home. _"I love you too, Okabe", she whispered softly, just enough so he could hear it. And just like that, surrendering to these feelings, she fell asleep. Okabe's heartbeat settled down, now at ease, as if a wound that never got to fully heal before finally closed. He revelled one last time in the scent of her hair and closed his eyes. Kurisu was here, safe and sound, and – as unbelievable as it was for him – snuggled against him, in his arms. He had found his peace at last, a peace that he strived to reach for so long. He fell asleep, following in Kurisu's footsteps, his love burning brighter than ever before.

. . .

Okabe was sad when he arrived at the airport – sad being quite an understatement actually – as it meant that once again, he had to part ways with Kurisu. He understood that she had to finish her studies in America, and that sooner or later she would visit him and the other lab members in Japan, but that didn't appease his mind in the slightest. They shared a last kiss, a passionate one, but filled with bitter emotions of having to say goodbye. Before departing, he promised her that he would try his best to keep in touch. That made her smile. Would he be able to fulfil that promise to the fullest was another debate, but deep down Kurisu knew that she would always be in his thoughts, no matter the distance between them. Her future wasn't clouded anymore. "I'll wait for you, Assistant", was the last thing he said to her before he got on the plane. She didn't retort this time, and instead rubbed her eyes that were becoming oddly wet.


End file.
